On Our Anniversary
by NarutoSasuke96
Summary: Harry and Draco's anniverary. Harry got Draco something that he didn't expect.


**Author's notes

Okay. I know I supposed to be writing my other story, but I have serious writer's block (I know I know. It's still so early in the story but hey, it happens). So to please you readers, I got a brilliant idea for an oneshot. Please don't kill him. I'll try and update my other story A.S.A.P.

Summary: Harry and Draco went out for their anniversary and Harry surprised Draco with a gift.

Warnings: Oneshot. Pre-established relationship. HP/DM slash. Top Harry. Bottom Draco. Lots of fluff!

Disclaimer: I do not own these sexy gods. J.K. Rowling does. **

On Our Anniversary

The soft candlelight fell softly upon Draco's smooth, creamy pale skin. His blond hair was arranged gently around his face, to make his grey eyes more pronounced. He smiled shyly at Harry, who sat across from him. "You look beautiful," Harry croaked, his eyes roaming over Draco's flawless body.

Draco blushed and looked down at the table. "Of course I do. I'm a Malfoy, remember?" He said, straightening his back and clear his throat. Harry smiled at reached across the table to grasp Draco's hand. Draco blushed even harder and squeezed Harry's hand. "Sappy Gryffindor," He mumbled as Harry lifted Draco's hand and pressed a soft kiss to it.

Harry let go of Draco's hand and reached into his coat pocket. "I got you something." He pulled out a square box. "You know, we've been dating for about three years." He opened the box to reveal a glittering emerald ring with rubies encircling the green gem. Draco's eyes watered as he looked up at Harry's anxious face.

"Yes." He said hoarsely. Draco cleared his throat and spoke again in a louder voice. "Yes." Harry's answering smile blinded Draco and he never felt more sure in his life. Harry slid the ring on Draco's pale, lithe finger. He let himself get pulled to his feet. "Mr. Draco Malfoy-Potter." Draco said thoughtfully.

Harry shivered and pulled Draco flush to his body. "I like the sound of that," Harry whispered into Draco's ear. He pulled back, smiling at his fiancé.

Draco smiled coyly at Harry before pulling closer. "You know what I like?" He asked sexily, his voice going deep with lust. "I like the sound of you thrusting in and out of me, making these lewd noises." Harry's eyes darkened as he licked his lips.

"Oh really?" Harry said, his hands wandering lower on Draco's body.

"Really." Draco replied back, pressing himself closer to Harry.

Harry chuckled and grabbed Draco's arse. "You have a way with words, Mr. Malfoy-Potter." They quickly paid for the meal and exited the restaurant. They Apparated outside the restaurant, impatient to get home. They fell inside their bedroom, with Draco's back on the bed.

Harry hovered over Draco's body, his body practically covering the smaller man. He teasingly kissed Draco on the corner of his mouth, denying Draco his one true pleasure. Harry's hands ran down Draco's body and stopped above his crotch. Harry roughly pressed his palm to Draco's covered cock and rubbed it fiercely. "Harry!" Draco cried out, his body thrashing. "Please," Draco moaned, looking up at his dark haired lover.

Harry licked his lips before undoing Draco's shirt at a tantalizing pace. Draco gasped and moaned as Harry exposed inch after inch of the pale white skin of Draco's chest. He winced as it also exposed the scars that Harry himself had put there. He kissed the ridged skin of the Sectumsempra scar and murmured, "I'm sorry."

Draco brushed back the dark locks that covered Harry's face. He gently ran his fingers over Harry's cheeks. "It wasn't your fault." Harry closed his eyes and pressed his face closer to Draco's face. "You didn't know what the spell would do." Harry pressed another kiss to the scars. They moved at slower pace, removing each other clothes with ease. Harry slid down Draco's body until he was face-to-face with Draco's cock.

Making sure to keep eye contact with Draco, Harry slid his lips over the head of Draco's cock. Draco arched and moaned, desperate to get more contact with Harry's warm mouth. Harry hummed and held Draco's hips down with his hands. He bobbed, taking in more of Draco's cock. "Harrrrrryyy," Draco reached for Harry's prick, but was batted off. "Why not?" Draco whined.

Harry smiled and let Draco's cock fall out of his mouth. "Because I want this to be all about you." He smiled again at Draco before engulfing his cock. Draco screamed as his hands flew to Harry's thick locks. Harry teased Draco slowly, making him keen with want and need.

"I need you." Draco whimpered, his arms outstretched towards Harry. Harry shook his head and continued to suck Draco with vigor and pleasure. "I need you inside me." Draco panted, trying to make Harry let go of him. "I want your thick cock inside me, filling me to the brim." Harry moaned at the lewd words coming out of Draco's mouth. "I want to hear the wet, sexy sounds that you make as you're fucking me into the mattress." Draco paused before adding softly, "I want to feel you cum so hard inside; to feel your cum dripping out of my little hole."

Harry's eyes darkened with lust and he ripped his mouth away from Draco's cock. "Mine." He growled as he forced Draco into a passionate kiss. He wordlessly lubricated his fingers and roughly stuck one in Draco's hole. He roughly prepared Draco, whispering "Mine" the entire time. Draco writhed and moaned, lifting himself off of Harry's fingers and slamming back down, fucking himself of those delightful fingers.

"Need you." Draco choked out. Harry quickly complied, his fingers sliding out of Draco's soft hole. He slammed home into Draco, making him scream with pleasure. Harry set a brutal pace, hitting Draco's prostate with every hit.

"_Do you like that Draco?" _Harry hissed, making Draco shiver. "_My slutty little Slytherin. You like it when I speak Parseltongue." _Draco whimpered, not being able to understand his lover, but loving every sexy hiss that came out of his devilish mouth.

It didn't take long for Draco to lose control, with Harry thrusting in relentlessly into him while speaking in Parseltongue. "Harry!" he screamed as he came, his arse clenching around Harry's cock. Harry came with a groan, filling Draco with his seed. They lay panting on the bed, exhausted but pleased.

Harry slowly pulled out of Draco and flopped down next to him. He brushed back the hair covering Draco's face and pressed a chaste kiss to Draco's forehead. "I love you."

Draco snuggled closer to Harry's chest. "I love you too." The two spent the rest of the night in bed, cuddling and declaring their absolute love for each other.

_Fin_

**Ending Author's notes

This is the end of my first sex scene. If it was bad, I'm sorry. If it was good, please review and tell me what I can do to make it better. I love all you guys!**


End file.
